goosesminecraftserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Technocrats
As suggested by the strange title, this is a faction of high technological orientation, but we are also combat capable, if the situation calls for it. This includes various utilizations of pistons, cobble/obsidian factories, potions and even enchantements. Territory occupied by the Technocrats is referred to as Technocratia (second "t" pronounced as "sh.") One might describe the government as a Kingdom (using monarchy). All technocrats are Knights regardless of their rank, however. Being a knight is not a simple title that carries no weight. The faction does not get involved in any uneccessary conflicts and only starts wars, or gets involved in them, if the faction agrees that an act of injustice has been commited. However, if another faction were to attack the Technocrats, the members of this faction would indeed engage the enemy. A Technocrat never flees from the battlefield, as a scar on a warrior's back is his/her greatest shame. The Technocratian hierarchy consists of two tiers (high-tier: Count/Countess, Duke/Duchess, and Archduke/Archduchess, low-tier: Knight and Marquis/Marchioness.) The Archduke/Archduchess is the leader of all of Technocratia. A Duke/Dutchess is the rank below Archduke/Archduchess, and is permitted ownership of one of the provinces if one is available. Dukes/Dutchesses hold a position of great authority and respect. Dukes/Dutchesses are very important in the decision making process of Technocratic affairs, as the Archduke/Archduchess considers their opinions most. A Count/Countess is the first rank that holds moderator priveleges. A Marquis/Marchioness is the highest non-moderator rank. They hold authority above the remaining two low-tier ranks. A Baron/Baroness falls just below them and is the first rank to hold a position of authority. A Knight is the lowest of all ranks and is the position of any members who have never been promoted. Higher quality abodes within Central Technocratia become available to you as you climb the hierarchy. This does not effect other private property, such as domains on provinces or even unclaimed territory. Members of lower rank should refer to members of higher rank as Sir/Lady, just out of respect (not a requirement). You don't have to do so constantly especially in times of emergency. High tier ranks hold moderator privelages while low tier ranks do not. Technocratic Articles of Injustice *Article 1: Failure to act in accordance with a contract or treaty. (If a new treaty is formed in the process or the other faction(s)/player(s) allow the violation, the violator will be exempted from this charge.) *Article 2: Failure to repay a loan to another faction. (If the faction/player that fails to recieve compensation for their loan does not hold it against the indebted faction/player, the indebted faction/player will become exempt from this article.) *Article 3: Failure to properly explain the system of interest pertaining to a specific loan, if any interest exists, prior to the actual transaction. (Can be exempt from this charge if you extract only the raw amount owed with absolutely no interest, unless the faction/player agrees to pay such interest peacefully.) *Article 4: Terrorism against the Technocrats or their allies. (Includes griefing) *Article 5: Declaration of war with the Technocrats or their allies. (In the event that an ally of the Technocrats declares war on another ally of the Technocrats, the Technocrats may either take sides with which faction they see to be more justified in their purpose, or sit out of the war entirely.) *Article 6: Initiation of war without proper reason. *Article 7: Abuse of a position of authority. *Article 8: Dishonesty with fellow Knights regarding important matters. (Includes witholding the truth and committing theft.) *Article 9: Using spies to aquire information from other factions. *Article 10: Fleeing from the battlefield. (*Articles 6-10 apply only to faction members under usual circumstances. These aticles can, however, apply to enemies of either the Technocrats or an ally of the Technocrats.*) Technocratic Clauses of Gauranteed Rights *Clause 1: Right to private property. (Includes land, buildings, and items. Private resources can not come from public chests.) *Clause 2: Right to Leave the faction peacefully. (If you join an enemy faction afterward, this clause will no longer apply to you.) *Clause 3: Right to state your opinions freely. (Does not mean you won't be kicked for offending the members of the faction) *Clause 4: Right to justify your actions or request that others do so for you. (Does not mean that you won't be penalized if your justification is insufficient) *Clause 5: Right to duel another faction member to settle disagreements. (Does not include ranking disputes) (*If a leader infringes upon these rights in anyway, they will first be warned, and if the leader continues this abuse of authority, he/she is subject to being stripped of his/her position. If the Arch Sir abuses his/her authority in this manner, mutiny and defection may follow.*) Informal Rules (Pretty Common Sense) *1: Close all doors behind you. *2: Try to keep your activity as high as possible. (Logging on at least once a day would be perfect.) History *October 22, 2011: Technocrats Founded by DoctorCondensate. (Generation IV) *October 23, 2011: MiniOmegaxis joins the faction. *October 24, 2011: HQ patchwork completed. *October 25, 2011: HQ additions completed. *October 26, 2011: Terrorist attack from RageBlood. Five sticky pistons destroyed. *October 27, 2011: MeatWater1 attacks and kills RageBlood in anger at the previous act of terrorism, causing him to declare war with the Technocrats. Generation IV Technocrat HQ left in a horrible condition (multiple cases of explosion damage and lava/water source blocks placed.) *October 28, 2011: MeatWater1 leaves the faction. *October 28, 2011: cut672 joins the faction. *October 28, 2011: Relocation of HQ at the request of USBR. *October 29, 2011: Work on the new HQ west of Icarius begun. *October 29, 2011: mikechull joins the faction. *October 29, 2011: cut672 leaves the faction. *October 30, 2011: Front of outer wall completed. Work on side walls begins. *October 30, 2011: wilson999 joins the faction. *October 31, 2011: MerickIshtar joins the faction. *October 31, 2011: Faction participates in Halloween panorama picture. (Screenshot taken by Woolio) *November 1, 2011: Upgrade to Obsidian Machine Prototype. *November 1, 2011: Completed half of outer wall. *November 1, 2011: roommate231 joins the faction. *November 1, 2011: cut672 rejoins the faction. *November 2, 2011: xPreheadx joins the faction. *November 2, 2011: Sides of outer wall complete. *November 4, 2011: Grand Sir mikechull promoted to Esteemed Sir. *November 5, 2011: cut672 leaves the faction. *November 5, 2011: 64set joins the faction. *November 5, 2011: Sir roommate231 promoted to Grand Sir *November 6, 2011: ArmyRangerx52 joins the faction. *November 6, 2011: random3211 joins the faction. *November 6, 2011: KoalaCola joins the faction. *November 6, 2011: Oo_Pasi_Oo joins the faction. *November 6, 2011: DeathFall joins the faction. *November 6, 2011: HalienAlien joins the faction. (First Mam in the faction) *November 6, 2011: Arch Sir DoctorCondensate and Sir KoalaCola attempt to lauch friendly test attack on Ashtonia. Attack failed when both died. The Arch Sir died randomly without a cause witht the following message: DoctorCondensate died. Attack postponed by AshtonArdoin. *November 7, 2011: cut672 rejoins the faction. *November 7, 2011: RageBlood luaches a terrorist attack that destroys a spawner block. *November 7, 2011: Arch Sir DoctorCondensate declares war on LosDiablos under the grounds of the commitment of Article 4 of the Technocratic Articles of Injustice. *November 7, 2011: Technocrats engage in their first battle. Combat against Ashtonia and LosDiablos. *November 8, 2011: Technocratic HQ left in ruin. Was infiltrated though an insecure mining tunnel. *November 9, 2011: roommate231 leaves the faction and joins Imperium. *November 23, 2011: DoctorCondensate founds the Technocrats in Generation V. *November 23, 2011: Technocrats begin construction of Generation V base. (Once again neighbors with ICARIUS.) *November 23, 2011: Halien Alien joins the faction. *November 23, 2011: KoalaCola joins the faction. *November 23, 2011: roommate231 joins the faction. *November 23, 2011: MiniOmegaxis joins the faction. *November 23, 2011: KevinSeven joins the faction. *November 23, 2011: DrParanoid joins the faction. *November 24, 2011: Suquisimo joins the faction. *November 24, 2011: KevinSeven promoted to Grand Sir. *November 24, 2011: MerickIshtar joins the faction. *November 25, 2011: xGRAxVERZ joins the faction. *November 26, 2011: KoalaCola promoted to Grand Sir. (Late promotion due to having too few members beforehand. He was infact quite close to becoming an Esteemed Sir already.) *November 26, 2011: ArchSir DoctorCondensate drafts The Constitution of The Coadunative Union. *November 27, 2011: Thundersplat joins the faction. *November 27, 2011: BeardyDuck joins the faction. *November 27, 2011: KoalaCola promoted to Esteemed Sir. *November 28, 2011: caljenn00 joins the faction. *November 28, 2011: PrinnyGenocide joins the faction. *November 29, 2011: gen_kelly joins the faction. *November 29, 2011: ashleydigger joins the faction. *November 29, 2011: Jerod joins the faction. *December 1, 2011: Mattyyy joins the faction. *December 1, 2011: CC_IRL joins the faction. *December 1, 2011: Fuagala joins the faction. *December 2, 2011: calebone joins the faction. *December 4, 2011: Technocrats move close to Imperium, once again neighboring ICARIUS. (Finally some fairly flat land to work with.) *December 4, 2011: Keyblockor joins the faction. *December 4, 2011: daylightbeast joins the faction. *December 4, 2011: robertjstanley joins the faction. *December 4, 2011: Peks joins the faction. *December 4, 2011: Spi11iam joins the faction. *December 12, 2011: Technocrats change name to Technocratians. *December 17, 2011: All Tehnocratian Mam ranks changed to Lady ranks. *December 17, 2011: Old mountain base completely abandoned. *December 17, 2011: Temple District of Technocratia completely claimed. *December 17, 2011: Work on Central Technocratia begins. *December 17, 2011: Nether route from Temple District to Central Technocratia established. *December 17, 2011: Lady Suquisimo promoted to Grand Lady Suquisimo. *December 18, 2011: KrazyK13 joins the faction. *December 18, 2011: king_jmack joins the faction. *December 18, 2011: Technocratians reclaim the name Technocrats. *December 18, 2011: MerickIshtar leaves the faction (inactivity.) *December 18, 2011: Calebone rejoins the faction. *December 19, 2011: KoalaCola begins working on a secret project. (It's a secret to everyone.) *December 20, 2011: caljenn00 rejoins the faction. *December 22, 2011: Technocratia is assaulted in a spontaneous joint operation. Many casualties. *December 23, 2011: Thundersplat leaves the faction. *December 23, 2011: king_jmack leaves the faction. *January 17, 2011: After relocation, technocrats focus on gathering raw resources to prepare for the construction of Central Technocratia. *June 7, 2012: Technocrats refounded as "Technocrat" on SKS Faction Server. *June 7, 2012: Technocrats ally with Imperium. *June 7, 2012: Technocrats ally with ViintasLok. *June 7, 2012: Contruction of Technocratic Palace begins. *June 7, 2012: Technocrats ally with ATEAM. *June 7, 2012: Sir Flatirons joins the faction. *June 7, 2012: Sir Squishy joins the faction. *June 8, 2012: Technocratic Palace MK I construction completed. *June 8, 2012: Knight Flatirons prmoted to Count Flatirons. *June 8, 2012: Technocrats ally with JowPublic. *June 9, 2012: Construction of Technocratic Obsidian Machine MK III begins. *June 9, 2012: Sir BloodClaw joins the faction. *June 10, 2012: Technocratic Palace MK IV completed. *June 10, 2012: Subterranian Animal Farm filled with nearly every land animal. The only one missing is the mooshroom. *June 10, 2012: Knight BloodClaw promoted to Baron BloodClaw. Category:Pictures Category:Members Category:Videos Category:Combat Log Category:Member Count Statistics Category:Abandoned Bases Category:Cool Texture Packs Category:Treaty Log Category:Talk Page Category:Alllies Category:Mine Craft Pictures Category:Enemies Category:Meetings Category:Trade Category:Territory Statistics Category:Other Category:Recruitment Category:Battle Music Category:Highlights Category:Knighting Proccess Category:Entertaining Music Category:Moving Music Category:Games Category:Victory Music Category:Other Fun Category:Factions: Fifth Generation